mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake/Gallery
Baby Cakes S02E13 - Mr. Cake Pleases Fans With Pony Genetics.png|About to explain the family tree. (And hopefully explain why ponies need to shave.) Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13-W13.png|This is why you should never let Pinkie Pie near newborn foals. Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png|Redheart says "Be quiet". Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png|Watch out! She's rabid! Pound Cake sleeping S2E13.png|A pegasus? PumpkinCakeS2E13.PNG|and a unicorn? Pinkie Monthiversary S02E13.png|Don't we all wish Pinkie Pie jumped out of our Monthiversary cake? Pound Cake smiling S2E13.png|Happy baby. Pumpkin Cake party hat S2E13.png|Party baby. S02E13 - Play Time!.png|Pinkie Pie is having fun with the babies. Baby Cakes laughing S2E13.PNG|ROTFL Laughing Baby Cakes S2E13.PNG Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Wrong idea, Pinkie Pie. Happy Cake Family.png|All smiles. Mr. & Mrs. Cake high hopes S2E13-W13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake guess not S2E13.png|At least Pound still looks happy. Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png|An odd scene... Mr. & Mrs. Cake see weird happening S2E13-W13.png|No apples for you! Mr. & Mrs. Cake concerned S2E13-W13.png|Now they're concerned. Mr. & Mrs. Cake perhaps Rarity S2E13-W13.png S02E13 - How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm.png|Even Pumpkin seems concerned about Pinkie's over-enthusiasm. Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13-W13.png Baby Cakes S2 E13 Crying.png|Uwaaaaaah!! Baby Cakes sitting at a table S2E13.PNG|Where did she get a table our size? (You'll get used to it, by your first birthday you won't even wonder anymore) Pumpkin wants to eat S2E13.PNG|Nuh-uh-uh, Pumpkin Cake... Pinkie as a pig SE2EP13.png|Stranger danger: It's a pig disguised as Pinkie Pie! MLPbabycakesWUTface.PNG|~What is she doing?! Dancing, I think.~ S02E13 - Flour Power.png|Pinkie Flour Pie Hungry Foals.png|Hoof-in-mouth disease can set in at an early age. S02E13 - Pound and Pumpkin Acting Cute.png|Great reaction faces. Baby Cakes S2 E13 Eating.png|Nomming imminent! Pumpkin Cake S2 E13 Eating Table Cloth.png|That's not lunch, Pumpkin. S02E13 - We Eat Food, Not Tablecloths.png|No eating the tablecloth, Pumpkin... Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Flour again.png Baby Cakes S2 E13 About to run off.png Pumpkin Cake S2 E13 Eating Towel.png|Pumpkin: the eternally hungry foal. Pinkie Pie S2 E13 In Diapers.png|That's just embarrassing. S2E13 twins hiding in medicine cabinet.png|How the... Playing with a rubber duck S2E13.PNG|The foals like the ducky. Pinkie Pie bathing the babies S2E13.png|Not a wise idea, Pinkie Pie. Pumpkin Cake and her chicken S2E13.png Pumpkin Chomps Chicken.png|''Squeak!'' Pumpkin Chicken.png Pinkie Kisses Pumpkin.png Pinkie Kisses Pound.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 1 S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 2 S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 3 S02E13.png Sleeping Baby Cakes S2E13.PNG|Sleeping... That's so cute. Pumpkin Cake with toy chicken S2E13.PNG|Hello! Pumpkin Cake S2 E13 Eating Turtle.png|Anything's a choking hazard for Pumpkin Cake. Pound and Pumpkin Cake looking at Pinkie Pie S2E13.PNG Pound & pumpkin cake EP13SE2.png Pound & Pumpkin covered in flour se2ep13.png|Flour Puff Babies! S02E13 - They Sleep Like Angels.png|Scooby stack. Pound saying "Pinkie!".png|"Pinkie.." Pumpkin saying "Pie!".png|"...Pie." A Friend in Deed Twins Not Amused S02E18.png|Pinkie Pie's still not funny... Twins Giggle S02E18.png|But her accidents are! Ponyville Confidential The Cakes S2E23.png|The kids don't want the parents to break up. Category:Character gallery pages Category:Character gallery pages